my favorite song la mia canzone preferita
by ELzMatias
Summary: Un amor una pasión, un secreto, un destino, una razón todo esto y mas es lo que siente sam desde el día que llega alguien y por una carta descubren su secreto... inspirada en la pelicula the last song o en español la ultima cancion
1. Chapter 1

My favorite song / la mia canzone preferita

1er capitulo "secreto"

En 5… 4… 3… 2…

Un amor una pasión un secreto un destino una razón todo esto y mas es lo que siente sam desde el día que llega alguien y por una carta descubren su secreto

Estaba una castaña, una rubia y un castaño sentados en el sillón del departamento de la castaña cuyo nombre ya deben de saber pues ella estaba sentada recargada al respaldo del sillón con los brazos cruzados y dirigidos al televisor carly ese es su nombre aun lado de ella estaba el castaño que tenia un cojín abrasado mientras sus piernas estaban cruzadas y recargadas en la mesa de centro de aquel departamento era freddie quien también sus ojos estaban concentrados en la tv a su lado por ultimo la rubia y no menos importante era Sam quien se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas recargadas en la mesa de centro y un plato con palomitas que se las llevaba a la boca al igual que sus amigos sus ojos se concentraban en la pantalla, el trió mas popular de icarly estaba viendo celebridades bajo el agua ya que acababan de hacer su ya reconocido programa por internet

-yo digo que nunca va a salir- dijo carly mientras estiraba uno des sus brazos para alcanzar un puño de palomitas

-sam creo que ya no podrás ir al concierto de big time Rush- dijo freddie haciendo lo mismo que carly

-no quítenlas esperanzas Carlos digo mi Carlitos tiene que salir- dijo sam mientras se acercaba al televisor no sin antes poner el tazón de palomitas en la mesa- vamos Carlos tienes que salir para podernos casar- dijo sam y justo en ese momento sale Carlos del agua - ¡SE LOS DIJE!- grito Sam y luego se paro y camino a la cocina

-por poco y nos librábamos de la obsesión de Sam por big time Rush – dijo freddie

-si por poco – dijo carly en ese momento se dirigía sam a tomar nueva mente su asiento pero ahora tenia una botella de péppy cola en su mano

-oigan no crean que nos oí hablar sobre big time Rush- dijo sam tomando otra vez el tazón de palomitas en ese momento le llega un mensaje a su pera pod

-oigan chicos ya me voy nos vemos luego- dijo sam para pararse

-¿quien era?- pregunto carly y se giro a verla

-e... e… era ma… mama; si mama- contesto algo nerviosa mientras se ponía su chaqueta- bueno adiós- tomo su mochila y salió pero de la mochila se cayo una hoja bueno en si una carta

Carly se paro de su lugar tomo la carta -¡sam se te cayo…!- abrió la puerta y no pudo terminar la frase ya que sam se había ido muy rápido

-¿que paso carly?- dijo freddie parándose

-ya se fue sam- contesto carly serrando la puerta

-¿quien le a de haber enviado el mensaje?-pregunto freddie mientras se volvia a sentar

-ella dijo que su mama- dijo carly quien también se sentó

-si pero sonaba nerviosa-

-¿celoso?- pregunto carly si ella sabia que a freddie le gustaba sam

-no shhh- dijo disimulando la emoción de celos

-claro que si freddie esta celoso

-claro que no-

-si-

-no-

-Si ya admítelo- dijo carly

-esta bien solo un poco- contesto o admitió freddie ya resignado

-ha lo sabia – dijo carly

-bueno ya y cambiando de tema de quien será esta carta-la señalo

- ya bájele a sus celos señor soy súper celoso-

-No soy súper celoso-

-aja- gimió carly mientras freddie se estiraba y tomaba la carta

-no hablo ense…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se dio cuenta de quien o de que era la carta

-¿freddie todo en orden?-pregunto al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba en shot

-¿freddie? ¿Freddie?- volvo a preguntar pero esta vez pasando su mano en la cara del chico sin conseguir repuestas -¡freddie!- esta vez grito

-mi… mi… mi… mira –dijo con su cara viendo hacia un punto de la habitación mientras le daba la carta a carly

-imposible- dijo carly al ver de qué se trataba

-si lo se- dijo freddie

Con Sam

Sam salió corriendo del departamento de lo Shay hacia el elevador que la llevo a la recepción de el edifico al llegar ahí tubo que soportar los gritos de lewbert el portero luego se dirigió a las afueras del edificio y tomo un taxi que la llevo a aeropuerto se sentó en uno de los asientos de aquel aeropuerto y espero unos minutos antes de que llegara a sentarse a un lado de ella su hermana gemela

-Sam e regresado- dijo Melanie

-bravo, felicidades quieres que te agá pastel- dijo Sam sarcásticamente

-vamos por una sola vez siéntete feliz-

-como quieres que sea feliz si vienes con papa-

-amargada-

.sabes si por mi fuera nunca tuviera que verlos pero no la ley dice que tengo que verlos cada cierto tiempo- dijo sam en un tono molesto- maldita ley- casi gritaba

-!Hija¡- grito un hombre que llevaba puesto un traje color verde que se acercaba a ella con los brazos abierto sam solo se paro y se dirigió a la salida

-Melanie vámonos hija- dijo pam la mama de ambas chicas Melanie tomo sus maletas junto con su papa y salieron los tres a la parte de afuera donde sam estaba recargada en el carro de su mama sin quitar la vista de su pera pod

Luego todos se fueron

***Con carly y freddie***

-freddie dime que es falso- dijo la castaña

-no tengo ni idea si sea o no sea falso-

-si es real como es posible-

-¿que tal si para quitarnos de dudas la abrimos?- sugirió freddie

-¿pero si sam se da cuenta?-

- le diremos que no hemos visto nada-

-freddie creo que enamorarte de sam te esta haciendo daño-

-Quizás- dijo freddie

-pero como es posible que julliard le mande una carta a sam- dijo carly- digo no esta mal pero yo que sepa sam no sabe tocar ningún instrumento-

-yo tampoco se-

-hay que abrirla-

Ambos chicos la abrieron

-lee lo que dice freddie, yo no soy capaz-

-esta bien, la carta dice:

Seattle a 29 de junio del 2012

Estimada señorita samantha michell pucket

Se le informa que por medio de esta la 5ta carta que la academia de julliard le manda le hacemos la bienvenida a la universidad de julliard ya que hemos decidido acéptala por sus dotes con la música y especialmente con el piano hemos seguido su trayectoria musical desde los 3 años cuando su padre le enseño, también se le a avisado a sus padres sobre esta propuesta y ellos aceptaron con la condición de que la beca de estudio sea completa

Agradecemos si nos acepta esta invitación

ATT: Mackenzie Monroe

Eso es todo- concluyo freddie

-¿como es posible? –

-según esto es la 5ta carta que le envían a sam

-no como es posible que mencionen a su padre, como es posible que sepa tocar el piano y peor aun según la carta lo sabe tocar desde los 3 años-

-no tengo ni idea-

-JULLIARD le esta insistiendo a que acepte y no es al revés, no entiendo nada estoy 100% confundida –

-ni yo entiendo carly así que calmémonos-

-quizás si le preguntamos nos conteste-

-carly ya basta-

-pero como es que todo esto pasó-

-ya carly cálmate-

-y aparte como julliard le manda una beca si es universidad y nosotros apenas vamos en octavo grado-

-no tengo idea-

_**Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero que le haya gustado si sam sabe tocar el piano si julliard le insiste para que asista a la escuela si julliard a seguido su trayectoria pero ¿Quién le enseño?¿por que su papa vuelve? Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Por cierto si viven en México y tienen más de 18 años no voten por peña nieto**_

_**Sam tiene una pequeña obsesión por Carlos pena Jr. de big time rush quizá en los siguientes capítulos lo conozca por cierto los chicos van en octavo grado y julliard tiene pre-universidad algo que carly desconocía **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola chico s les traigo aquí el 2do capitulo espero que les guste, por cierto el titulo de la novela aparece como My favorite songla mia canzone preferita pero en si debe de haber una pequeña separación entre song y la, la mia canzone preferita es italiano y al igual que my favorite song significa mi canción favorita…**_

Anteriormente…

-JULLIARD le esta insistiendo a que acepte y no es al revés no entiendo nada estoy 100% confundida –

-ni yo entiendo carly así que calmémonos-

-quizás si le preguntamos nos conteste-

-carlay ya vasta-

-pero como es que todo esto pasó-

-ya carly cálmate-

-y aparte como julliard le manda una beca si es universidad y nosotros apenas vamos en octavo grado-

-no tengo idea-

…

My favorite song / la mia canzone preferita

2do capitulo "al descubierto"

En 5… 4… 3… 2…

-no tengo idea-dijo freddie

-esto me esta volviendo loca

- quizás si le decimos a sam que nos los esplique ella nos los pueda explicar-

- la conozco y no va querer-

-!carly¡ no seas pesimista- dijo freddie

Con sam

Iban camino a la casa de las pucket pam se sento en el asiento de piloto sam como copiloto y Melanie y su padre iban en la parte trasera

-¿y como te ha ido mel?-pregunto pam

-bien mama-

Al llegar a casa

-bueno yo estaré hospedado en el hotel que esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí mientras tengo mi departamento- dijo el padre de Sam

-si papa adiós- dijo Melanie acercándose, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-adiós hija – se despidió su padre apartándose de ella

-Pamela adiós- también se despidió pero sin ningún movimiento

-adiós- contesto pam

-Sam- hablo el hombre a la rubia que se encontraba acosada en el sillón viendo su celular –Sam- volvió a llamar –bueno cuando este mejor díganle que me fui- con esto salió de la casa de las pucket

-¿Sam porque eres tan mala con tu padre?-pregunto pam Sam solo se quedo en silencio

-yo daría lo que fuera por tener un padre como el- hablo pam

-esta bien- se paro Sam del sillón y guardo su celular en uno de los bolcillos traseros de su pantalón- te lo presto, no sabes que te lo regalo es todo tuyo- grito sam

-sabes el se preocupa por ti te da todo- esta vez grito pam

-yo nunca se lo pedí- grito mas fuerte Sam mientras mel solo se hizo para atrás

-no puedes seguir enojada con el no para siempre –

-mírame si puedo- con eso solo subió corriendo

- el solo quiere lo mejor para ti- le grito pam cuando Sam iba subiendo las escalera luego se oyó que Sam azoto su puerta de su recamara

-¿mama perdona pero donde voy a dormir?- pregunto mel temiendo que su mama se enojara con ella también

-creo que por esta noche aquí en la sala mel-

-gracias mama- mel se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas ya que mañana seria un día nuevo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de sam

Sam al cerrar la puerta y no prender ninguna luz se dispuso a acercarse a su cama se acostó y comenzó a llorar en silencio sin que nada ni nadie la molestara

Al día siguiente

Sam iba bajando las escaleras con una mochila roja sobre sus hombros, sin animo se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba mel y su mama haciendo el desayuno, sam se dirigió al refrigerador lo abrió y saco un pedazo de carne y luego se dirigió a la puerta

-¿no te quedaras a desayunar?- pregunto pam deteniéndola ya que también últimamente se preocupaba mas por sam

Sam dio media vuelta –no- contesto

-oye sam papa viene mas al rato por ambas para llevarnos a conocer su nuevo departamento ya que quiere que lo conozcamos primero- dijo mel mientras ponía la mesa

-pues dile que samantha pucket a muerto-dijo sam tomando la perilla y asi saliendo de la casa, Melanie solo rodo los ojos

Sam llego al departamento de los Shay

-hola sam-dijo carly que estaba enfrente de la computadora

-hola carls ¿oye ya hay comida?- pregunto sam

-si en el refri-

-bueno entonces asaltare tu refri espero no te importe-

-no como crees sam a mi me encanta que me roben comida así voy mas seguido al súper y así veo al chico de la caja- obviamente con sarcasmo lo dijo carly

-¿enserio te gusta el chico de la caja?- pregunto sam mientras s e dirigía al sillón que por cierto Ya traía un trozo de carne en su mano

-sam – se voltio a verla – no es un chico es un señor como de ochenta-cien años-

-en si tiene como 40- dijo sam y carly se volteo a ver la pantalla de la computadora y solo rodo los ojos

-¿y que vez el la compu?- pregunto sam levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la castaña

-mmm… solo veo universidades- respondió carly

-¿y para que vez universidades?- volvió a preguntar sam

-pues ya sabes el próximo año nos tendremos a una de esas y solo veo opciones que me interesen- dijo carly con un tono misterioso

-oh ¿y cuales llevas?- pregunto ya que la castaña no la dejaba ver

-mm solo la universidad de Albuquerque, la universidad de Seattle y JULLIARD – dijo Carly resaltando el julliard –sabias que julliard se divide en 3-

-¿así?- dijo sam en tono de "ni idea" mientras se dirigía otra vez

-si danza, teatro y música-

-¿a si?- dijo la rubia regresando a su asiento

-si y sabias que te enseñan a tocar cualquier clase de instrumento-dijo carly parándose de su lugar para dirigirse al sillón y sentarse a un lado de sam

-o genial- dijo sam tratando de evitar lo que decía carly

-si sabias que a la personas que les dan becas los siguen desde años antes-

-eso es maravilloso- sam estaba muy nerviosa

- algunos incluso desde los tres años-

-o que bien-

-si las personas que reciben deben ser muy afortunadas-

-si deben ser muy afortunados- dijo sam con un leve tono de sarcasmo que carly no pudo alcanzar a distinguir

-eso no es lo que se de ti-

-¿Qué?-

-si se lo de julliard sam- carly se paro y se dirigió a la cocina

-¡QUE PERO COMO!- grito sam mientras se paraba para después seguirla siguió

Carly se abrió un cajón y saco una carta rota por uno de sus bordes-si ayer se te cayo esta carta y freddie y yo la abrimos- se la entrego a sam –no pudimos evitar la curiosidad y la abrimos lo siento sam- carly se dirigió a si sofá y se sentó, sam la siguió

-carly por que lo hicieron eso es un asunto personal-

-sam lo siento pero la curiosidad mato al gato-

-sabes no quería decir nada de esto pero ahora supongo que vez a preguntar ¿verdad?-

-si sam; pero esperemos a freddie el quedra saber también la verdad- dijo carly

-esta bien-

_**Bueno hasta acá le dejo espero que les allá gustado, en el siguiente capitulo ahora si se sabrá por que regreso su padre y por que es que no acepta la invitación de julliard **_

_**Espero y mañana pueda subir el siguiente capitulo al que le pondré "interrogación"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola mis ciber (no se escribirlo) amigos como están, por cierto ya e corregido el titulo se que tarde un poco en este capitulo pero aquí esta; por cierto cambie de opinión el próximo a este capitulo se sabrá por que su padre volvió **_

Anteriormente -carly por que lo hicieron eso es un asunto personal-

-sam lo siento pero la curiosidad mato al gato-

-sabes no quería decir nada de esto pero ahora supongo que vez a preguntar ¿verdad?-

-si sam; pero esperemos a freddie el quedra saber también la verdad- dijo carly

-esta bien-

…

My favorite song / la mia canzone preferita

3er Capitulo "interrogación"

En 5… 4… 3… 2…

En unos minutos llego freddie

-hola chicas-saludo mientras cerraba la puerta –y ¿Por qué tan calladas?- dijo ya que se dio cuenta de que sam estaba en el sillón con su rostro inclinado y carly a un lado de ella

-interrogaremos a sam por lo de la carta- dijo carly parándose

-que carta carly- dijo con tono de ocultar ya que el no sabia nada

-freddie, ella ya sabe lo de la carta- dijo mientras se dirigió a la cocina

-a bueno, ¿entonces dirá todo?- pregunto y fue a sentarse a un lado de la rubia

Carly regreso con una jarra de limonada y tres vasos, se sentó al lado de la rubia también y sirvió la limonada para los tres -si verdad sam-

-si- dijo sam sosteniendo uno de los tres vasos para después tomar de líquido

-ok freddie empieza- dijo carly

-¿que yo porque?- protesto freddie

-por que si- carly le regaño

-esta bien mmm- puso su cara de pensativo – ¿por que julliard te mando la carta?-

-por que se tocar el piano- contesto sam

-¿Por qué te sigue?- continuo carly

-no lo se es algo que hizo mi padre-

-¿Por qué nunca no hablaste de tu padre?- freddie pregunto

-por que para mí esta muerto-

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que sabias tocar el piano?- carly pregunto

-por que lo odio-

-¿por que no aceptas ir a julliard?- esta vez freddie pregunto

-por que no quiero ir ¿por favor chicos quieren seguir con esto?- se paro pero carly la agarro de un brazo haciendo que vuelva a tomar asiento

- si – dijo carly

-ok quieren saber la verdad se las diré- se paro tan bruscamente que esta vez carly no pudo de tenerla- ¡!ODIO A MI PADRE ODIO EL PIANO YA QUE EL ME ENSEÑO NO QUIERO IR A JULLIARD POR QUE 1 MI PADRE ACISTIO HAY Y NO QUIERO IR A ALGUN LUGAR DONDE EL FUE 2 NO QUIERO VOLVER A TOCAR UN PIANO y 3 POR QUE NO QUIERO IRME A NUEVA YORK A IR A UNA ESTUPIDA ESCUELA POR QUE YO QUIERO ESTAR EN SEATTLE¡ -grito casi llorando antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo no sin antes azotar la puerta

-eso fue muy raro- dijo carly

-no hubiéramos insistido carly creo que hicimos muy mal en insistir a que nos dijera la verdad-

-si creo que lo hicimos mal-

-¿crees que este bien?-

-ve con ella galán- freddie asistió y salió por la puerta

Con sam

Ella iba corriendo por las calles llorando no se daba cuenta por donde iba llego a su casa y abrió lo mas rápido que pudo aun con lagrimas e3n su cara entro

-!sam¡- exclamo Melanie y su padre ya que su mama estaba en la cocina

-¿que haces tu aquí?- pregunto sam a su padre

-no te aviso Melanie vine a que ambas conocieran mi departamento antes que alguien mas-

-que bueno pues solo Melanie lo conocerá por que yo no estoy interesada - dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

-creo que ella no ira papa- dijo Melanie

-si hija eso creo-

-oye que te parece si vamos otro día, yo quiero ir a hablar con unos amigos-

-esta bien hija- dijo su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla

-adios papa nos vemos después- dijo antes de salir de la casa

-si adiós- se despidió

-que fue todo esos medios gritos- dijo pam saliendo de la cocina

-sam otra vez

-¿otra vez sam?

-si, no se cuando me dejara de odiar-

-ella no te odia-

- ella me lo dijo después de que vi el piano roto-

-deberás ¿lo pudiste arreglar?-

-No no tiene arreglo; ¿no se cuando me dejara de odiar?-

-supongo que cuando le pidas perdón-

-pero yo no le hice nada-

-entonces yo no senada -

_**Y hasta acá le dejo espero les guste díganmelo con sus reviews **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola chicos aquí traigo el 4to capitulo deberás en los Capítulos anteriores no e podido agradecer **__**Night Angel- MaFy Malfoy**__** por sus reviews **_

-ella no te odia-

- ella me lo dijo después de que vi el piano roto-

-deberás ¿lo pudiste arreglar?-

-No no tiene arreglo; ¿no se cuando me dejara de odiar?-

-supongo que cuando le pidas perdón-

-pero yo no le hice nada-

-entonces yo no se nada -

My favorite song / la mia canzone preferita

4to capitulo "mi padre"

5… 4… 3… 2…

Un castaño osea freddie llego corriendo a la casa de carly

-¿la encontraste?- pregunto la castaña parándose de su sillón

-no; pensé que la encontraría-freddie entro y sento donde estaba carly ya que esta se fue a directo a la computadora

-esta bien freddie lo intentaste-

-parecia como si le afecto nuestra interrogacion-

-no parecía, le afecto-

-si verdad-

-si – en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta

-¡adelante!-

-hola carly- dijo una rubia- gracias hola freddie-

-¿melanie?- pregunto freddie si el ya sabia que melanie de verdad existía

-hola ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto melanie

-bien y ¿tu?- asistió y pregunto freddie

-igual- melanie se sentó a un lado de freddie y carly regreso de la computadora y se sento al otro lado -¿y tu carly que tal?- volvió a preguntar melanie

-bien-

-oigan ¿saben que le sucedió a sam?-

-mmm carly tu díselo- freddie hablo primero

-gracias freddie- con tono de sarcasmo dijo carly

-y ¿Qué paso con ella?

- lo que pasa es que el otro día y para ser mas exacto ayer se le callo una carta y al verla freddie y yo la abrimos y nos dimos cuentas que era de julliard bueno en si fue desde antes cuando vimos el sobre donde venia "de julliard para la señorita samantha pucket" luego hoy que sam vino, y tanto freddie como yo la interrogamos y solo nos grito casi llorando !ODIO A MI PADRE ODIO EL PIANO YA QUE EL ME ENSEÑO NO QUIERO IR A JULLIARD POR QUE 1 MI PADRE ACISTIO HAY Y NO QUIERO IR A ALGUN LUGAR DONDE EL FUE 2 NO QUIERO VOLVER A TOCAR UN PIANO y 3 POR QUE NO QUIERO IRME A NUEVA YORK A IR A UNA ESTUPIDA ESCUELA POR QUE YO QUIERO ESTAR EN SEATTLE¡- dijo tan rápido que casi nada se le entendía, esto ultimo hizo su voz semejante a la de sam

-wau julliard si la llamo-

-¿Qué tu lo sabias?- pregunto freddie

-si hace unos días papa me lo dijo-

-oye si no es mucha molestia- dijo carly- ¿Qué paso entre tu padre y sam?-

-bueno todo empezó cuando eras unas niñas de 3 años si muy chicas lose, mama y yo compartíamos mucho hacíamos de comer y bordábamos y mucho mas-

-wau ¿tu y tu mama?- dijo freddie

-¡freddie!- regaño carly dándole un codazo

-auch- protesto freddie

-bueno el chiste es que como mama y yo estábamos siempre juntos, papa y sam compartían todo, digamos que el y sam tenían algo en común, y eso era el amor a la música, su pasión era mutua papa le enseñaba diario a sam a tocar le enseño a tocar guitarra, violín, flauta, pero sobre todo el piano ambos lo tocaban con tanta pasión, papa y ella solo hablaban de ir a julliard cuando sam fuera grande, de ahí que cuando cumplió 3 años el pidió que la siguieran ella era y es una experta tocando el piano todo mundo se sorprendían al escucharla, un día entre mama y el empezaron las peleas sam y yo solo nos ocultábamos en su habitación esperando a que calmaran y nunca terminaban, a los siguiente díaa despues de que peleaban era cuando encontrábamos a papa durmiendo en la sala, un día la pelea se hizo mas larga mas triste ese fue el día que papa se fue, papa solo fue a sacar una maleta de su habitación y con eso tomo sus cosas y se fue una semana después papa regreso con un abogado que tramito todo lo de su divorcio aquel día fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sam se acerco a papa pidiendo que no se fuera y como mi padre estaba medio ebrio le grito sam le dijo "tu no eres nadie para mandarme así que ahora vete de mi lado"-

-wau eso fue cruel- dijo carly

-carly deja continuar a melanie- dijo freddie

-gracias freddie bueno continuando sam se sintió mal ya que solo era una niña de 5 años después de que papa le grito ella subió a su habitación, se encerró y lloro por días ya no comía ya no caminaba ya ni hablaba papa regreso y le pidió perdón pero ella se lo negaba después la custodia quedo en que mi padre se llevaría a una de nosotras a Italia ya que el regresaría a vivir a Italia con la familia de el ya que si ustedes no sabían tanto sam como yo tenemos descendencia Italia ya que papa es de ahí, bueno papa se llevaría a una de nosotras y mama se quedaría con la otra, papa sobre todo decidió llevarme a mi, en la siguiente semana a esa papa regresaría por mi, sam lo único que hizo fue ir hacia el piano donde papa y ella practicaban y tomo un bat y lo rompió con todas sus fuerzas lo destruyo por completo, papa desde entonces le manda todo a sam ropa, comida, dinero, cartas, instrumentos y lo ultimo los instrumentos solo los guarda en su closet tiempo después de que papa y yo nos marcháramos ella conocía a carly y se hizo su amiga y solo siento que lleno el hueco que dejo papa- termino melanie

-wau enserio eso paso- dijo freddie

-si, incluso el hablo a pedido que se le manden la cartas hasta que acepten-

-no se que decir melanie- dijo carly – yo lo siento-

-no no hay de que solo me gustaría que papa y ella se volvieran a llevar bien como antes

-oye y ¿por que estas tu aquí?- pregunto freddie

-por que papa y yo nos mudaremos a Seattle otra vez- respondió melanie

-y ¿Por qué?- pregunto carly

-por que a papa le diagnosticaron cáncer en los pulmones y solo regresamos por que papa quería pasar los últimos meses con sam- dijo melanie tratando de no llorar

-¿pero como?- pregunto carly

-hace unos días papa se sintió muy mal y se lo llevaron de urgencias al hospital, ahí el medico nos dijo que el tenia cáncer-

-yo lo siento-

-no hay de que lo único que es malo es que tengo miedo a que un día despierte y el ya no este mas – dijo melanie esta vez empezó a llorar

-¿pero no hay forma de que el se recupere?- pregunto freddie

-si hay quimioterapia que le pueden ayudar ¿no?- esta vez fue carly quien hablo

-no el no dejo que le dieran ni quimioterapias ni medicina ni nada el solo quería estar con ambas de nuevo y aun si pudiera haber quimioterapias y todo eso el cáncer ya es muy avanzado y no hay forma de remediarlo-

-y eso ¿ya lo sabe?- pregunto carly

-no y no se atrevan a decírselo papa tiene que decírselo-

-esta bien mel te prometemos que no se lo diremos a ella – prometió freddie

-gracias chicos- agradeció melanie

-y ¿tu mama sabe?- pregunto carly

-si ella también prometió que no se lo diría hasta que papa se lo diga personalmente-

-oh entiendo- dijo carly

-si papa quiere que ella sepa cuando el se lo diga –

-¿-Mel todo esta bien?- pregunto carly al darse cuenta de que melanie lloraba

carly permanecía sentada en el sofá al igual que freddie y melanie

-si todo esta bien chicos- respondió melanie limpiandose las lagrimas

_**Bueno hasta acá le dejo espero que lo allá gustado díganme que tal va denme su opinión sea positiva o negativa díganme si les gusta o no le gusta con un reviews mañana subo el otro sin falta  
Capitulo dedicado a la mama de Jennette McCurdy, a mi prima y a mi mejor amigo Axel ya que los tres tienen cáncer diferente pero tienen recuerden juntos encontraremos la causa.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Anteriormente

-si papa quiere que ella sepa cuando el se lo diga –

-¿-Mel todo esta bien?- pregunto carly al darse cuenta de que melanie lloraba

carly permanecía sentada en el sofá al igual que freddie y melanie

-si todo esta bien chicos- respondió melanie limpiándose las lágrimas

My favorite song / la mia canzone preferita

5to capitulo "pelea"

5… 4… 3… 2…

Mel entraba a su casa después de llegar de casa de carly

-mel hija- dijo pam

-que pasa mama- dijo melanie

-tendré que salir por unos días de Seattle a nueva york por unas cosas-

-oh esta bien-

-si tu padre vendrá mas al rato ya que el se quedara con ustedes-

-oh genial y el cuando viene-

-no debe de tardar-

-¿y sam ya sabe?-

-no se la a pasado todo el día en su habitación encerrada-

-ohh y- no pudo terminar su frase melanie ya que alguien tocaba la puerta –yo iré mama- dijo melanie

-¡papa!- dijo feliz la rubia y se acerco al hombre que estaba de pie enfrente de la puerta lo abrazo y le beso una de sus mejillas

-hija- paso el hombre (del cual su nombre no se a hablado y es charles pucket) entrando

-¿trajiste tu teclado?-pregunto la rubia al darse cuenta del teclado era uno chico de 5 octavas o 40 teclas de la marca Yamaha

-si hija ¿pam y sam?- pregunto charles

-arriaba encerrada en su habitación ah y por cierto hola- respondió pam

-o lo siento hola – se disculpo charles

-no hay problema entonces adiós charles tu te puedes quedar en la sala y que melanie se valla a mi habitación si sam no sale de su habitación y si no es así mel te quedas con sam y tu padre en mi habitación-

-si mama-

-ahora si adiós- con eso pam salió de la casa con 2 maletas

-bueno a dormir hija-

-pero papa apenas son las 8-

-bueno entonces estudia, ve televisión, conéctate a facebook, yo que se haz algo que no te aburra- yo me quedare aquí

-esta bien-

Pasaron las horas en la que charles solo miraba tele así que por ahí de las 11pm Charles puso su teclado sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, lo conecto a uno de sus enchufes, lo prendió y toco una nota luego otra y otra hasta que empezó a tocar una linda canción pero alguien le apago el teclado

-¿vas a seguir tocando?- pregunto la rubia que era sam, su padre la ignoro y volvió a prender aquel teclado y toco una nota pero nuevamente sam le apago el teclado- ¿vas a seguir tocando?- volvió a preguntar

-¿por que? a ti no te molesta-

-¿vas a seguir tocando para que me valla?-

-¿por que tantos gritos?- pregunto la gemela de sam quien bajaba las escaleras medio adormilada

-melanie no te metas este es asunto entre este señor y yo- dijo sam algo enojada

-sam este señor como tu llamas es nuestro padre- dijo melanie

-hija, melanie vuelve a subir a dormir- dijo charles

-esta bien- dijo melanie y subió

-entonces ¿vas a seguir tocando?- pregunto nuevamente sam

-no- charles solo se recargo en el sillón mientras sam subía las escaleras se metió a su cuarto se acostó en su cama pero esta vez no cerro la puerta

-sam ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto melanie

-no- contesto sam medio adormilada-

-oye ¿por que peleaban tu y papa?- pregunto melanie que se acerco a su cama y se sentó en la misma

-por que el interrumpía mis hermosos sueños- dijo sam sentándose en su cama

-pero el solo tocaba-

- y ese ruido es el mas feo que e oído-

-¿Por qué odias tanto a papa?-

-tú sabes perfectamente por que-

-el no lo quiso decir el estaba ebrio sam debes comprender

-dicen por ahí que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad-

-sabes no se como lo odias el es un gran hombree que lo único que quiere es tenerte junto a el ahora mas que nunca-

-y ¿Por qué me necesitaría mas que nunca?

-olvídalo quieres, yo me voy- melanie se paro y salió de la habitación de sam

Sam solo se quedo pensativa toda la noche hasta que callo dormida por ahí de las 2am

_**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo haber si hoy mismo termino el otro y sino mañana me e dado cuenta de dos cosas en estos capítulos **_

_**1.- Spencer no a salido así que en el siguiente capitulo saldrá**_

_**2.- el padre de sam no tiene nombre así que le e puesto charles es en italiano y en español es Carlos **_


	6. Chapter 6

Anteriormente

-sabes no se como lo odias el es un gran hombree que lo único que quiere es tenerte junto a el ahora mas que nunca-

-y ¿Por qué me necesitaría mas que nunca?

-olvídalo quieres, yo me voy- melanie se paro y salió de la habitación de sam

Sam solo se quedo pensativa toda la noche hasta que callo dormida por ahí de las 2am

My favorite song / la mia canzone favorita

6to capitulo "sin titulo"

En 5… 4… 3… 2…

Al siguiente día

Sam se metió a bañar salió se cambio para ir a la escuela ya que era lunes por la mañana, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su padre y melanie desayunando fue al refrigerador lo abrio y tomo un troza de carne

-¿no te quedas a comer?- pregunto charles

-no gracias- respondio sam

-pero hice jugo de naranja y fruta picada para desayunar

-te dije que no y ademas odio lo natural- con esto ultimo salio de la casa

-hay papa- solo eso dijo melanie

-que no soy tan malo ¿o si?-

-hay papa- volvio a decir

-que ¿doy miedo?-

-si un poco-

CON SAM

llego sam al departamento de los shay

-carls ya llege- entro sam por la puerta gritando para despues cerrarla

-carly no esta pero yo si- dijo spencer saliendo de su habitacion

-oh hola spencer- dijo sam se sento en el sofa

-hola- spencer se sento a un lado de ella

-¿que me cuentas sam?-

-mm muchas cosas spencer-

-carly me conto lo de la carta-

-otra vez carly con eso-

-sam creo que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con carly-

-pero ahhhhh... mejor cambiemos de tema-

-esta bien-

-¿y carly?-

-fue al frente al supermercado por algo para desayunar ¿te quedaras a desayunar con nosotros?

-mama no se niega a comer-

-eso es un ¿si?-

-tu que crees spencer-

-bueno no lo se por que una vez yo... -no pudo continuara ya que sam lo interrumpio

-espencer es un si-

-ahhh- spencer se paro del sillon y se dirigio a la cocina, abrio el refrigerador y tomo una jarra luego tomo un vaso y se sirvio agua

-y ¿que vas a hacer hoy?- sam se paro y se sento en el banco que se encontraba enfrente de la computadora

-mmmmm ire al basurero por algo para mi nueva escultura- spencer se paro enfrente de ella

-¿y que vas a hace?-

-ni idea por eso voy a inspirarme-

-spencer ya llege- entro carly gritando con unas bolsas en las manos y dirigiendose a la cocina

-hola carly- dijo spencer y se dirigio a las bolsas a sacar lo que iban a desayunar

-hola carlangas- dijo sam mientras carly tomo el antigua lugar de spencer

-sam hola te ¿quedaras a comer?-

-carly amiga... mami ama comer-

-¿eso es un si?-

-te quqe crees si es un si-

-ay es que yo no se una vez spencer...- no pudo terminar ya que sam la interrumpio

-ya carly a desayunar-

-y ¿freddie no a venido?- preegunto sam

-no... que a alguien le ase falta su enamorado-

-!carly¡ que no me gusta freddie-grito sam

-ay ya... oye tenemos que pensar que aremos en el proximo icarly-

-mmmmm que te parece si acemos una seccion llamada ¡durmamos todo el programa! vamos a dormir en todo proma y ya-

-sam ¿hablas enserio?-

-nunca hable mas enserio que hoy-

-ay sam- y con eso los tres desayunaron

**con eso termino si lo se muy corto pero ya queria terminarlo mañana ahora si subo el otro con tal de que no me falte inspiracion lo sigo**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola aqui estoy otra vez escribiendo lamento la tardanza pero es que e estado muy deprimida y ocupada yno e tenido tiempo de escribir pero les dejo el capitulo7 de esta historia por cierto en el capitulo anterior el titulo era "sin titulo" lo que pasa es que no se me ocurrio un titulo asi que el titulo era ese sin titulo mejor al capitulo**

anteriormente

-ay ya... oye tenemos que pensar que aremos en el proximo icarly-

-mmmmm que te parece si acemos una seccion llamada ¡durmamos todo el programa! vamos a dormir en todo proma y ya-

-sam ¿hablas enserio?-

-nunca hable mas enserio que hoy-

-ay sam- y con eso los tres desayunaron

my favorite song / la mia canzone favorita

7to capitulo "freddie"

en 5... 4... 3... 2...

sam y carly llegaron a la escuela estaban ambas chicas sacando sus cosas de su casillero en eso llega freddie

-hola chicas- saludo amablemente

-hola freddie- saludo carly al castaño mientra cerraba su casillero

-fredduccini- saludo sam mientras sam sacaba un libro de su casillero

-"fredduccini" sabes sam si fuera mago ese seria un genial nombre- dijo freddie

-si verdad- asistio sam cerrando su casillero mientras freddie se dirigia al suyo

-oye sam sabes que nos toca historia ¿verdad?-pregunto carly empezando a caminar junto con sam

-dah si- dijo sam y freddie las alcanzo con su respectivo libro en su brazo

-¿entonces por que llevas el libro de mate?- pregunto freddie quien avia alcanzodo a escuchar algo de su mini conversacion

sam vio el llibro -mmmm ahora vuelvo- sam se regreso a su casillero a sacar su respectivo libro

-ay sam- dijo freddie suspiranso y esperando a sam

-freddie cuando se lo vas a decir?- pregunto carly casi en susurro para que sam no los escuchara

-no si se deba acerlo-

-porque?-

-por que no si si yo le gusto y que tal si se lo digo y no le gusto arruinaria nuestra poca amistad-

-si le gustas freddie-

-¿tu crees?-

-si claro-

-entonces se lo dire hoy-

-suerte- en ese momento fue cuando sam llego y los tres se fueron al salon de historia

mas tarde en casa de los shay...

-entonces ¿que podemos hacer para icarly?- pregunto freddie

-mmm no lo se que tal si comemos hasta explotar- propuso sam

-sAm eso es imposible- dijo carly

-claro que si es posible- afirmo sam -para mama nada es imposible-

-ay sam- rodo los ojos carly -bueno chicos voy alla arriba pór mi... balon- dijo carly un poco insegura

-¿balon para que quieres un balon carly?- pregunto sam

-ammm para lo que se usa un balon... jugar- dijo carly otra vez insugura

-y tu para que quieres ju...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que carly la interrumpio

-shhhhh freddie ya sabes que hacer-

-claro carly-

-que se supone que va hacer freddie?- dijo sam pero sam ya habia subido

-bueno yo...-

**y hasta aqui le deje que tal les gusto, lo odiaron, que tal solo lo sabre con un reviews diganme su opinion yo la acepto este es el capitulo mas corto que e escrito pero no se preocupen con el siguiente lo recompensare **


	8. Chapter 8

Anteriormente

y tu para que quieres ju...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que carly la interrumpio

-shhhhh freddie ya sabes que hacer-

-claro carly-

-que se supone que va hacer freddie?- dijo sam pero sam ya habia subido

-bueno yo...-

my favorite song / la mia canzone favorita

8to capitulo "novios"

en 5... 4... 3... 2...

-tu que benson- dijo sam

-yo tengo algo muy imkportante que decir- dijo freddie

-bueno anda dime-

-bueno es que tu me gustas-

-que?-

-si lo se quizas mi amor no sea correspondido pero enseria me gustas demaciado-

-pero por que?- pregunto sam tanto a freddie como asu cabeza (n/a ya saben pensando)

-pues no se como paso pero de un tiempo para aca e empezado a sentir algo por ti-

-como?-volvio a preguntar la rubia

-no lo se pero enserio creo que me gustas y mucho yo diria demaciado pero como ya tre dije quizas mi amor no es correspondido-

-freddie-

-no sam no es necesario que te burles de mi por todo esto solo deja ilucionarme un rato-

-freddie yo-

-tu nada sam tu no tienes que darme explicaciones yo soy el que las debe dar por que le prometi a carly que te lo diria-

-freddie-

-no sam ya te dije que...- no pudo terminar ya que la rubia hablo

-TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS ESTA BIEN- grito sam para despues irse a sentar en el sillon

-que?-esta vez fue freddie el que estaba confundido

-no se como paso solo paso-sam recargo su cabeza en los bordes del sillon

-desde cuando?- freddie se sento a un lado

-bueno hace un tiempo deje de insultarte por que pense que mientras mas te insultaba mas te ibas alejando de mi y mientras mas te alejabas de mi mas me sentia mal-

-por eso fue que bajaron los insultos?-

-si-

-pero yo nunca me alejaria de ti-

-pues eso es lo que yo sentia-

-hay sam-

-oye y carly sabioa todo esto?-

-si- por un momento ubo un silencio algo incomodo

-y ahora que va a pasar con nosotros?- pregunto sam algo temerosa

-no lo se-

-tu que quieres que pase?- le pregunto freddie a sam

-no lo se- dijo sam algo nerviosa- enserio no se que es lo que quiera no me gustaria que las cosas no funcionaran o que nada saliera tal y como quicieramos-

-y si lo intentamos solo una oportunidad si las cosas salen lo hacemos aficial y si no salen ya veremos vale-

-creo que parece buena idea-

-yo siempre tengo buenas ideas-

-aja- dijo sam en tono de vurla

-buneo oye me tengo que ir ¿nos vemos mas al rato?-dijo freddie iendo hacia la puerta

-espera yo te acompaño afuera- dijo sam sigiendolo ambos salieron

-entoneces te llamo al rato?- pregunto sam

-si - agarro la perilla de la puerta y la giro-adios- freddie seacerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-entonces luego nos vemos adios-dijo sam retirandose de ahi

CON FREDDIE

-hola mama- dijo freddie serrando la puerta y quitandose los zapatos

-hola hijo ¿quieres comer?- saludo su madre desde la cocina

-no mama pero ¿puedo hablar contigo?- freddie se acerco al sillon

-claro hijo ¿de que?- su madre tambien se dirigio al sofa y ambos se sentaron

-bueno mama tengo novia-

-¿que?-

-si mama y me gustaria que la conocieras-

-claro pero ¿quien es?-

-sabras pronto mama-

-freddie ¿quieres que prepare algo para que se sienta bienvenida?-

-si mama sera mañana el dia ¿te arece?-

-si hijo con gusto-

-bueno tengo que ir a casa de carly nos en un rato regreso- freddie se paro y se dirigio a la salida se puso sus tenis y se fue

-quien sera su novia?- se pregunto a si misma se señora benson mientras freddie entraba al apartamento de los shay

-hola carly- saludo freddie entrando al departamento de carly y ella se encontraba sentada

-que tal con sam?-

-maravilloso- dijo freddie con una sonrisa en su rosto

-te lo dije freddie-

-si debo aceptar que me lo dijistes-

-y a donde la vas a llevar a tu primera cita?-

-la llevare a conocer a mi mama-

-pero si ella ya conoce a tu mama-

-si pero quiero que se conoscan mejor-

-ahhh y que hicistes para qeu se conoscan "mejor"-

-ya sabe mi mama y ara una comida mañana-

-te dejo que tu novia sea sam-

-no solo le dije que tengo novia pero nunca le dije que era sam-

-ay freddie en que te as metido-

-espero que todo salga bien-

-eso esperamos todos sino se armara la 3era guerra mundial-

CON SAM

la rubia iba caminando por la calle y llego a su casa ahi se encontraban melanie y su padre en la mesa de la casa armando algo

-hola sam ¿quieres armar conmigo y papa esta torre eiffel?- pregunto melanie

-no gracias- respondi sin ninguna reaccion sam **(n/a ya saben a lo que me refiero y si no es con su cara seria)**

-hola sam- saludo su padre

-hola- saludo sam otra vez sin ninguna reaccion sam y subiendo a su habitacion

-DIOS QUE FELIZ SOY- dijo sam con una gran sonrisa en su cara y recargada sobre la puerta

**bueno hasta aqui le dejo espero no me maten por tardarme tanto ya que la unltima vez que la actualice fue 14 de julio asi que aqui esta lo que pasa es que e estado ocupada resultado dela fiesta de mi sobrino y como yo ayude digamos un mucho no e podido actualizar y cuando intento actualizar me llaman en mi casa pero aqui esta **

**y diganme que al esta? **

**les gusta?**

**lo odian?**

**la aman?**

**esta muy chafa?**

**no lo sabre si no me dejan reviews asi que si gustan darme su opinion atraves de reviews se los agradeceria**

**¡ADIOS!**


End file.
